Sonic and the Vocaloid Project
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: Sonic is about to gains some new friends as he meets the Vocaloids, artificial humans created for making wonderful songs that would even the most depressed person very happy but the evil Dr. Eggman has other plans to use the Vocaloids for his own bidding. As the story goes on Sonic for the first time finds love for the most popular singer of all the Vocaloids Miku Hatsune.
1. The Vocaloid Concert

_**Sonic and The Vocaloid Project.**_

**Station Square 5:30 P.M.**

Deep within the city of station square it ran the usual everyday routine; People walking through the streets with the heavy population surrounding the area, many had their cell phones out having a walking about conversation while others had their bags as if they are doing business elsewhere, some teenagers fooling around and there were also families roaming the place. What stood out of the crowd were two unusual animals that appeared nothing like their original counterparts; in this world there are animals that can have traits very much like humans. These animals were Sonic a blue spiked hedgehog based teenager known for his speed and legacy of heroics and his well known companion Tails the younger fox based genius with two tails.

"Hey Sonic check this out." Tails said looking astonishingly at a poster.

"Vocaloids Live Tonight." Sonic read.

As they both observed the poster showed what looked like a band of teenagers, there were two blonde haired twins playing the guitar, boy and girl, the boy had spiky hair upfront and the girl had regular short length with a big bow tied up, another was a teenage girl with sakura long hair playing the drums, and the one who stood in the middle seemingly the main star of the group had robin egg blue colored pigtails singing on the microphone.

"Yeah the Vocaloids they're big and they make great music." Tails said in amusement.

"Really? I've never heard of them." Sonic said.

"You haven't? But everyone here knows about them."

"Hey you know as well as I do I don't come around here that often."

"Well fine I'll show you once we get to the concert."

"Alright but if I'm not impressed by the performance don't be surprised." Sonic said thinking of the expected.

Later that night Tails had managed to gain access to the concert with his older blue haired friend much to his reluctance. They both stood with the crowd as they surrounded them with screams and cheer for they were waiting for their favorite singers to come out.

"Tails I hope this was all worth it."

"Don't worry Sonic you'll love them."

After ten minutes of waiting the whole place went dark for the moment.

"Hey what's going on?" Sonic asked in surprise.

When the lights came it started with smaller ones then progressed with more and bigger lights heading for the direction of the stage, it was there the Vocaloids had finally appeared and when they did the crowd of fanboys and girls screamed much louder than before.

The one singing was the sky blue hair colored one as she danced and moved around while her voice carried on. Her name was Hatsune Miku the most well known star of the Vocaloids

"Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne"

As the crowd continued their routine in enjoyment Sonic stood there looking at her in astonishment.

Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto

Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto iine?

Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto

Wakattara migite ga orusu nano o nantoka shite!

Sonic couldn't understand it Miku's voice was a mixture of robotic vocals yet it sounded very much human and at the same time it was greatly amazing. The power behind it took him in like nothing he had ever experienced before his entire life.

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara

KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no

Kawaiitte

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama

Ki ga tsuite nee nee

Mataseru nante rongai yo

Watashi o dare dato omotteru no?

Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!

Ima sugu ni yo

As the song continued with the epic voice of the singing Vocaloid, Sonic started to enjoy his time their much more that he had expected.

"Wow Tails you were right they are great especially that girl there." Sonic said in amazement.

"Miku? Yeah she's wonderful, what'd I tell you."

The song went on for as long as it could but before the ending came a hovering ship that looked bigger than even the concert itself floated right above everyone. Nobody had made a sound once all of them noticed this unexpected figure showing up.

"Eggman? What the hell is he doing here?!" Sonic prepared.

Within the ship a big man with Santa styled clothing and a big brown bushy mustache and sun glasses smiled manically and laughed as his plot was about to unfold.


	2. Eggmans Assault

The long mostly crimson colored aircraft stood above everyone at the concert then out of nowhere a voice can be heard presumably Dr. Eggman from the ship.

"My my Vocaloids what a fine performance indeed, your songs have always impressed me and not once have I ever looked down on any of them. Of course your songs have always been accompanied by your amazing performances by which I mean your voices and I know just the secret behind them. Please if you would be so kindly."

Suddenly there were dozens of wasp robots descending from the egg carrier along with more numbered egg bots rocketing to where the Vocaloids are.

"Come with me now." Dr. Eggman demanded.

The entire crowd knew the situation and didn't want to get caught in the middle of the sinister madman's mechanical army so everyone just ran towards the exit for safety as Dr. Eggmans minions approached.

"Sonic we've got to do something." Tails said readily

"Whatever the doctor wants with the band it sure doesn't look good, let's get em Tails!" Sonic rushes towards his long time bot enemies along with his fox companion.

Sonic and Tails attacked by rolling into the signature spin ball and rammed themselves into several of the wasp badniks wasting many of them before continuing the fight against many more.

The eggbots closed in the stage as they surrounded the Vocaloids with their equipped laser guns pointed right on them, Miku and the rest of her friends were helpless and had nothing to defend themselves leaving them cornered, luckily a light blue blur struck out two of the eggman machines before stopping suddenly to show it was the blue hedgehog himself.

"I think you guys need to leave them alone and deal with me if you're not scared." Sonic said bravely.

Eggmans robotic copies focused their guns on the cocky speedster and unleashed their laser blasts on him but as always Sonic simply dodged the shots with ease then proceeded to smash many of them with his homing speed dash.

The singing teens were amazed by the ability of their savior at the moment especially Miku who did get a very good look at the blue animal that came in.

_**Back in the ship**_

"What! No not that hedgehog of all places!" Dr. Eggman yelled as he threw a fit then continued ranting "What is he doing here does he know about the Vocaloids!"

The enraged egg shaped scientist calmed down a bit at least so he could talk less irrationally "No matter I will still make sure I obtain those teens and I won't allow Sonic to get in my way."

"Send in one of the MechaKnuckles!" Dr. Eggman yelled in the microphone for demand.

Back at the concert the battle continued as Tails was being chased by the wasp badniks in the air as they fired their lasers in an attempt to shoot him down only to miss so far as Tails continuously dodged them as he propelled his furry twin tails to maneuver them. The little fox tricked them by heading towards the eggbots allowing them to fire directly at him much to his plans success he stopped moving his tails so he could drop and let the eggbots accidently shoot down their own flying teammates getting them off Tail's back he then took the opportunity and slashed his tail taking off a lot of the heads of the eggbots.

Sonic was still occupied in destroying more of the egg shaped henchmen he didn't notice a small missile coming his way.

"Wahh!" Sonic was caught by surprise but he did managed to stop it in time as he blocked it with both hands before releasing it into the air away from anyone to get hurt especially the Vocaloids he was trying to protect.

Sonic panted at a close call attack then he saw the grayish mechanized version of his echidna friend appearing right in front of him.

"Oh it's you MechaKnuckles." Sonic noticed as he prepared his fists for fighting the new coming servant of the doctor.

Mechaknuckles flew forward taking down Sonic off the stage below as he grabbed him keeping him away from the band of teenagers as his mission.

The last remaining soldiers of Dr. Eggmans army once again surrounded the Vocaloids in an attempt to finally capture them and take them to their master. A sudden glow of bright green light appeared from the bottom midsection of the Egg Carrier then beamed right on the four singers and within seconds they were being taken off their feet and heading up to the direction the light came from at this point Dr. Eggman had won the battle as he got what he was looking for.

Sonic was still in his fight with Mechaknuckles, the hedgehog landed three punches to the mecha echidna's face only for him to retaliate with two strong strikes of his own at the furious hedgehog then opened his robot maw revealing a missile as he launched it right at Sonic.

"Gahhh!" Sonic yelled as he was struck badly leaving behind an explosion with smoke.

Mechaknuckles believing he had defeated Sonic as he scored a direct hit to our hero he simply stood still waiting for a response from his enemy unfortunately for him he got that as Sonics Spin attack came out of the smoke and critically bashed Mechaknuckles so hard his circuits were damaged from the attack.

Sonic continued his assault by kicking Mechaknuckles in the face two more times before jumping up in the air then finally ending the fight with a final spin attack blowing up the robotic menace that was dare made to copy his friend.

Sonic stood up as best as he could as he panted from a hard fight.

"Sonic are you okay?" Tails came to Sonic in concern.

"Yeah I guess I'm fine." Sonic said clearly he wasn't truthful.

"Sonic they got the Vocaloids." Tails informed.

"What oh no." Sonic

**_To be continued..._**


	3. The Captured

_**Egg Carrier**_

All four of the teen-aged pop sensations that were once performing their well known talents in a concert for their fans now found themselves imprisoned behind strong metal iron bars what looked like a cell built in the evil doctors very own Egg Carrier quite strangely it would come in handily rarely. The four were trapped and there was nothing they could do now that their kidnappers have gotten them where they wanted; Hatsune Miku was just sitting with her legs crossed pondering on what possible way they could get out but more of a wanting than it is a planning, Luka just sat down with her back against the cells wall with the same thoughts runny through her mind as her Cyan hair colored friend, and Len was resting his head on the lap of the girl his height and age and of course hair color as she lay her back against the wall in another hopeless looking attitude the rest had felt.

"What does this man want with us? Are we so great that he thinks he can keep us for himself to sing for him?" Miku frowned a saddened face.

"Maybe he is using us for ransom." Luka thought.

"Why would he with so many robots and a flying warship want to make money out of us? he must be richer than all of us combined to have all of this." Rin questioned.

"I don't know maybe it might have something to do with our corporation." Luka suggested.

"Does he know anything about Yamaha?" Rin asked.

"If he does he could be using us against them somehow." Explained Luka.

As Rin and Luka were talking about the mad scientist in question he came confidently walking right into the room with a positive look on his face which was the same expression he had he accomplished capturing the Vocaloids.

As he made his personal appearance in front of the teens behind bars they were all surprised to finally meet their kidnapper face to face.

"What do you want with us!?" Miku asked aggressively.

"Ho ho ho so these are the Vocaloids the artificial humans created by Yamaha Corporation to become the first artificially humanized pop singers and celebrities as well as beings, a project proven a success and here you are right now." Dr. Eggman grinned heavily and praised. "Allow me to introduce myself I am scientist extraordinaire Dr. Eggman."

"You know about Yamaha?" Said Miku in concern.

"Of course I had been sending my little spy bugs to observe the project." Dr. Eggman explained.

**_flashback_**

"I was curious about Yamaha Corporation having so many scientist nowadays I wanted to see what they were up to."

_The intelligent but terrible doctor had constructed tiny metallic grayish centipede spy-bots with multiple stubby spy cameras attacked to the side and tiny metal arms that attached themselves to virtually anywhere. It was used to sneak into Yamaha Corporations secret sections in which it had managed to capture the blue prints as well as the audio voice information of the scientist behind the project Yamaha was behind involving the Vocaloids._

**_flashback ends_**

"When I saw you come out and started singing I saw the beautiful natures of your voices and the power they had contained drawing in all those millions of men and women, and girls and boys all over the world like a magical manipulating spell." Dr Eggman said in amazement.

"Well we're not going to sing for you if that's what you want?!" Luka said angrily.

"Oh singing? No that is not what I seek from you. What I am after is using your voices for a rather more weaponizing creation that I could use or I can turn your manipulative singing into a way to hypnotize anyone to do my bidding." Dr. Eggman smirked evilly.

Len grew an angered face as he gritted his teeth then got up swiftly then rushed to the iron bars the kidnapping doctor was behind where he slammed his palms strongly on the bars with a raging tightening grip on them as he showed Eggman his furious expression.

"You bastard! You will not get away with this!"

"Ha ha little boy I already have." Dr. Eggman laughed.

Suddenly the whole room started flashing a bright red light and sounded an alarm siren as if something was happening which caught everyone in the room by surprise.

"Nani! What is going on?!" Dr. Eggman shifted his attitude to worry.

"Sir we've encountered a plane flying around us and are engaging, it looks like Sonic and Tails." The robotic announcer informed.

"That damn blue hedgehog again!" Dr. Eggman said in rage now that he heard his rivals are attacking.

"Sonic?" Miku wondered about the first name she heard.

"It looks like you got some trouble in your hands." Len shifted his attitude to a grin as Dr. Eggman did his.

"Shut up boy I'll deal with all of you later."

Dr. Eggman reluctantly left the Vocaloids in the ships prison in an attempt to intercept the hedgehog and fox heroes from trying to stop him and his plans.

"Apparently we have someone trying to rescue us." Said Luka.

"I hear them say something about Sonic, I think I heard his name before on T.V." Said Rin.

"Really?" Miku said in interest.

"Yeah that blue hedgehog guy we saw smashing all those robots I think that was him trying to save us. Everybody in Station Square says he's a local hero and Dr. Eggmans worst enemy."

"Let's hope he makes it." Len said.

**_Outside the Egg Carrier_**

Tails maneuvered the Tornado around like crazy as he tried to dodge all forms of bullets, lasers, and missiles coming right at them while Sonic kept a tight grip on the right side of the wing of the plane. As Tails flew the stunt-filled WWI era styled aircraft closer to the Egg Carrier the ships cannons got more and more aggressive as they tried to hit their target down only for all of them to miss so far.

"Tails just get me closer and I'll handle the rest." Sonic directed.

Tails did well keeping Sonic's plane from getting hit by enemy fire and he had gotten close enough to the ships bridge to let Sonic jump off then in the correct timing he spin-dashed blasted his way into the ships windows crashing the glass and shattering it onto the floor with it's shards scattered under his feet as he entered the Egg Carrier.

**_To be continued..._**


	4. The Rescue

_**Inside the Egg Carrier**_

Sonic tread through the hallways carefully searching for where his arch enemy would've kept the Vocaloid he had taken. As he kept a cautious mind preparing for an encounter with whatever comes his way he suddenly got a surprise attack and was nearly shot by the revolving camera guns that came out from the top corner in between the walls and the ceilings. They shot off neon-blue laser blasts targeting him and as the usual routine the adventurous blue humanoid mammal had to dodge and maneuver them with the abilities of his speed.

Elsewhere in the security room Dr. Eggman took a strong view on the video screens taping the frustrating doctors very own menace as he saw him already destroy several of the camera turrets.

"Damn it!" Dr. Eggman slammed his fists angrily on the keyboards. "What good is this useless junk if it can't even catch that rodent!"

_**Outside the Egg Carrier**_

Tails was still flying the Tornado around the Egg Carrier taking fire all around the air but still not one of them hit; Tails was as skills as a pilot needed to be when under heavy fire. The young fox realized he needed to know when his part of the plan to rescue the Vocaloids was going to take place so he contacted Sonic via mini walkie talkie his hedgehog friend kept in his glove while Tails had communications installed in the plane.

"Sonic where are you and when do I blow up the engine?" Tails called Sonic.

"I think I'm almost to the prison cell, once I get their we'll use the escape pods to get out. Give me 30 minutes to get to them after that launch the missile." Sonic responded.

"Right." Tails then armed the Tornado with a newly developed weapon he personally built to attack bigger air crafts with the Tornado. The bottom of the plane opened a hatch and it revealed a 9mm bullet shaped rocket about the size of the hatch itself colored in blue matching the hegehog hero labelled **Egg Cracker** humorously, tails was preparing the weapon to be used as planned by Sonic.

_**Inside the Egg Carrier**_

Sonic had just finished busting through some more of Eggmans robots which did little more than just waste a few second of his time. As he went through further he had found his way to the prison cell as he entered the opening metal doors there.

Miku and the others waited for the results to come in of their savior and to their surprise he showed up right there in front of them behind the the bars of their jail cell.

"Hey guys are you okay?" Sonic said.

"It's you the one that tried to protect us you're Sonic aren't you?" Miku pointed.

"Yep that's me." Sonic greeted happily.

"Hey can you help get us out of here that fat man had us caged in here like rats." Len asked nicely.

"Haha fat man oh that's a good one." Sonic laughed. "Now all of you move to the side I'm gonna break you guys out of here."

The teens obeyed him and stepped back away from the middle of the cell seeing their about to be blue savior work his magic. Sonic began to roll himself in place preparing a strong enough spin dash that could break through the metallic bars thus allowing the Vocaloids to escape. He kept spinning and spinnin and spinning himself as a buzz-saw like sound went on louder then Sonic launched himself at full force smashing through and bending the bars of the prison easily breaking at least three of them just enough for the imprisoned pop stars to get through.

"Come on there are escape pods here we can use them to get out and they aren't far let's go." Sonic informed.

_**Outside the Egg Carrier**_

The time was up and Tails realize he needed to launch the Egg Cracker now.

"Alright Sonic here it comes. Oh please tell me you've made it."

Without any objections Tails knew what had to be done and he needed to stick to it like his brotherly friend had asked him to do. He flew himself right behind the Egg Carrier where it's engines were and to bring Eggmans ship down he launched the missile dubbed the Egg Cracker right into the engine exploding heavily upon impact and it was enough damage most of its needed material causing the ship to begin to lose altitude.

_**Inside the Egg Carrier**_

The Vocaloids and Sonic were running around the place still not at the space pods yet but they were indeed close. They felt the ship shake heavily knowing it was damage and it caused them to nearly fall as they almost lost their balance.

"Come on we gotta keep going we're almost there." Sonic pushed forward.

Elsewhere Eggman had also felt his ship was damaged as he checked his computer for a report only to find the Engine is now completely useless except for it's small amount of time to keep the ship in the air.

"What my engine is gone!? DAMN THAT HEDGEHOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGGG !" The doctor gave out an epic yell.

Sonic and the others managed to reach the escape pods which were thankfully big enough to take in at least 6 people and just in time Sonic pressed the red button on the side next to the door closing it then it launched all of them out of the egg carrier and heading back towards home as Eggman's own ship fell out of the sky and into the ocean.

Sonic and the others felt a sigh of relief now that that whole dilemma was over with. Sonic then heard his friend calling on his wrist walkie talkie.

"Hey Sonic are you all alright did you get out!?"

"Yeah Tails we did it we rescued them and we're now heading back to station square." Sonic answered.

All of the Vocaloids smiled in freedom as they wait for their return.

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Home of the Vocaloids

**Somewhere in the middle of the Ocean 8:34 P.M.**

Time had passed since Eggmans defeat and Sonic and Tails rescue went with success, it took over an hour for Sonic and the Vocaloids to reach the city as the teen-aged hedgehog directed the pod. The controls were in the front of the aircraft along with a cockpit in which Sonic was seated while driving it and the Vocaloids at the time were asleep waiting until they land. Tails followed Sonic in the air as he was heading for the same direction they were.

The flight was nearing an end when Sonic had spotted the beach side of Station Square.

**Emerald Coast**

"Hey guys we've made it back!" Sonic informed them to wake up.

The teenagers heard Sonic announce to them and they all had started to open their eyes as they saw the city with their helping animal being. Sonic carefully activated the escape pods landing gear so he can set it down and safely land. The ship began to lessen it's thrusters allowing it to slow down as it was closing in on the coast and thrusters in the front and the bottom center shot out to further lessen the speed, the legs containing flat metal jacks were brought out when the pod halted in mid-air then descended onto the soft grainy sand letting the jacks to their work and keep the ship still as all the engines stopped when the craft finally set down.

After the entire pod was shut off the back door was opened and the ramp was let out to provide a proper exit for everyone on board. Miku was the first to get out as she walked down followed by her friends Luka and the Kagamine Twins and Sonic coming out last. Tails landed the Tornado next to them shortly after they had arrived on the beach, he hopped out of the cockpit and jumped down on the beach ground then went to where his friend and the Vocaloids were.

"Hey Sonic we did it we got the the Vocaloids back here safe and sound." Tails congratulated.

"Yeah we did and thanks to you Eggmans ship is brought down in the ocean." Sonic gave the fox a thumbs up for his performance.

"That Egg Cracker really did the thing, I'm glad it worked just like I thought it would." Tails explained.

Everybody or most of the people who were in restaurants, hotel rooms, and other shops ported on or next to the beach looked outside the glass of their windows as they heard the Egg Carriers escape pod land near all of them. The people observed the most familiar faces they knew locally in the city they were living in and of course after hearing the news of the villainous Dr. Eggmans kidnapping of the famous pop singers they were very surprised to see them come back so soon and at the same time they weren't yet still somewhat surprised to see their adored spiky blue vigilante with their adored singing superstars together right now.

"Hey everyone look it's Sonic and he's with the Vocaloids. That must mean he's saved them from Dr. Eggman." One of the men in the restaurant announced to everyone.

Soon everyone came outside to meet the heroes and pop singers and they wanted to know what happened in their rescue mission, those who had their cameras with them pulled them out for this time; in other words it was turning into a paparazzi. Sonic and Tails as well as the Vocaloid were used to seeing a crowd of people giving them so much overbearing attention but this was the first time it happened after something serious came in.

"Oh boy we may need to find a way to get out of this one." Tails sweat-dropped while flashes from peoples cameras shined on them.

Miku for some reason walked towards her little hedgehog rescuer Sonic then she tapped him on the left shoulder catching his attention.

"Hey I want to thank you for saving us from that madman." Miku said innocently as she.

"Well sure no problem." Sonic smiled.

Miku then knelled down so she could level herself down to Sonic's face then unexpectedly she wrapped both her arms around his neck then gave him a soft and sweet little kiss across his left cheek in an appreciated award. While it was a nice and a beautiful moment Sonic on the other hand didn't really look like he felt that much comfortable with her placing her lips on him for that matter he had never thought of ever having such a thing from any girl; a noticeable blush ran across his face and it got more visible the longer the pop singing Vocaloid kept her lips placed on him.

"Uh hay what was this for."

Miku took herself off of him then said."Oh isn't this what people usually do when they award those who save them?"

"Um I don't think that was needed." Said Luka in surprise.

Tails and the Kagamine Twins were actually laughing a little and the people who gathered in the beach gasped at what Hatsune Miku just did were now interested in taking pictures of Sonic getting an exclusive kiss from the Vocaloids most well known star as more flashes than before are now brightening up at a sight that could be iconic.

The paparazzi then became short-lived as coming out of the sky were three white colored helicopters with the symbolized logo labelled right on the side in big blue letters **Yamaha;** right on top of the name of the company there was an insignia of a metallic circle and within it three clock like arms crossing each other forming both an upside down Y and a symbol of some sort with the arms pointing in different directions.

"Attention all citizens of Station Square! What is happening now is the business of Yamaha Corporation, please leave and return to your homes and the Vocaloids will be coming with us now. Have a good day." A man with a megaphone spoke out to the crowd.

The choppers landed within twenty feet of Sonic, Tails, and the Vocaloids in a much needed distance and what looked like men in special force like tactical wear armed with g36c assault rifles ran out and surrounded them as they took their positions to secure the area they were in keeping their personnel protected, the ones who were farther from the group went to ask the bystanders to leave the area under official business. The man with the megaphone earlier calmly approached the pop singing teens and Sonic and Tail, the man had brown hair and black eyes and his facial features means business in a serious way.

"Miku, Luka, Len, and Rin we're here to escort you all back to Yamaha Corporation, I'm glad to see that you are alright." He said.

"Thank you." Len said.

The man then looked at Sonic and Tails.

"Please to meet you I am Ben the leader of this team and you are Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. Professor Ken Makato would like to meet you two." The man pointed.

"Who?" Tails asked.

"Just come with us we assure you no harm." Ben said.

"Well okay then I guess." Sonic said without worry.

Minutes later Tails and Sonic were given a separate Helicopter ride from the Vocaloids as it was just them in one with the strike teams leader Ben accompanying them while the rest of the singing teens were in another all together.

"So who are you guys?" Tails asked.

Ben explained. "We are YSSS, Yamaha Save and Strike Services. When ever there is trouble involving Yamaha Corp. we will be called into action to either save and/or destroy that trouble."

"So you are both rescuers and a strike team?" Sonic said while relaxing.

"We save and/or destroy, both people and data depending on the situation."

"Oh I see." Sonic said in stupefy.

It took around the same amount of time to get to the headquarters of Yamaha Corporation as it did when Sonic and Tails were escaping from Eggman, around an hour had past and they were let into the company itself once the captors landed on the helipad. When everyone exited the flying vehicles Sonic and Tails once again met the Vocaloids and they walked together inside the building.

"So this is Yamaha. It actually looks pretty cozy in here." Sonic said in astonishment.

Throughout the entire place there were artistic artworks mounted on the walls, colorful carpets under their feet, employees doing their jobs as many of them walked around the place wearing business suits and some of them had work papers in their arms, glass frames in front on the workers stations as they used their computers in their work stations, and there were levels that can be seen at great heights once you go to an edge next to the stairs and elevators similar to the ones use in malls.

"Yamaha Corporation is one of the worlds top selling manufacturing companies. They range from electronics to automobiles and I must say it's amazing to see such technology serving well for the people." Tails explained.

They were lead by Ben to a heavily secured steel mounted door, the employed strike-force leader went to the security identification panel then slid his ID card to allow access, in just a second the computer recognized him.

"Welcome Captain Ben Dreyson you may now enter." The feminine voice of the system is heard.

Allowing them entrance into the secured area the door that was closed had opened up and split in half horizontally revealing a white background lab-like place with a similar outlook as those Apple Stores only much more white and glass.

"Welcome home." Ben accosted to the teen singers.

"Home?" Sonic questioned.

As they walked through following Capt. Drayson Sonic and Tails had gotten a personal invitation to a secret place no other person outside of the selected workers were allowed to come in. There were sections in the hallway behind glass windows involving research on what looked like the Vocaloids, one section had two male scientist writing down things on a marker board labeled _**"Voice**_ **_Work"_ **indicating they were studying on the Vocaloids voices when they were singing, another was actually more of a costume design shop as there were numerous stylized fashion outfits made while there were three women tailoring future costumes, there was also a music room designed to replicate a high school's very own, instruments such as a piano, guitars, drum sets, and microphones were all set obviously an area where they practice their music, next to the music room there was a recording studio with it's own mixing consoles and recorders and right now the microphone was being used by an indigo hair colored teenage guy dressed in a futuristic looking Kimono, his age appeared just as old or older than Miku.

The hedgehog and the fox were amazed on such as place and yet they didn't understand why such a seriously secret place would be using all their time and money for all this musical work for the Vocaloids.

"Hey what's this all about? I meant I know you're pop singers but this is a bit too much don't you think?" Sonic wondered.

"Well we're not exactly human if you must know." Miku said.

Sonic and Tails nearly fell in complete surprise.

"What do you mean not exactly human?!" Tails shouted.

"If you come to our rooms you will find out." Luka said.

**_To be continued..._**


	6. The Vocaloid Project

Sonic and his twin-tailed friend followed the four teens further down the hallways; they revealed had to them a secret that they in fact aren't human. The two animal boys didn't understand how those four who sang and acted like regular Humans couldn't be Human but they were shortly about to get their answers when they went to a place where they guessed the Vocaloids lived at.

Ben and the four Human-like teenagers stopped in front of two wooden side by side doors that looked rather nostalgic; on the top of the door there was a large sign with finely decorated letters saying **_Vocaloid Home_**. The Captain of the Special Forces team Ben offered to pull the handle opening the door and let everyone inside, everyone except Sonic and Len thanked his very generous deed.

"This is where we have lived since we were first created." Luka explained.

Sonic and Tails found the place then nicest looking area of the entire building quite the contrary considering this was designed to look like the perfect household for great living. There was a large living room with pearly-white carpeting and furniture (One couch and two chairs on the sides.) along with pillows set down and a nicely decorated glass table in the center of the room in front of the seats, a flat-screen T.V. set in front of all the materials and real bamboo plants laid against the walls. Nearby the living room were two glass doors with background pictures resembling a beach side put in to make the room feel real like living outside of Yamaha, besides that the kitchen was also close and it was like any other kitchen made for high quality living.

"Wow this place is really nice." Tails said in amazement.

"That's good to know my furry friend." An unknown voice appeared.

Sonic and Tails turned to the owner of that voice and it turned out to be a 30 year old man with curly black hair and crimson red glasses wearing a casual white lab coat and black trousers.

"Sir I have done my job and have secured the Vocaloids, they are unharmed." Captain Ben saluted.

"Thank you very much for your duties Captain Ben Dreyson, you may go." The man dismissed Ben.

Ben taking orders like a good captain and listening well he left everyone in the room walking out the door that entered the home as he was asked fulfilling his mission he worked for.

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower or as you would like to be called Tails, I am very pleased to meet you two. Your heroics are legendary." The man said in a welcoming manner.

"Are you Professor Ken Makato?" Sonic asked remembering.

"Why yes and you must be wondering why you are here and perhaps want to know about this whole place and what is has to do with the Vocaloids." Ken figured.

"Well yeah actually, what exactly are the Vocaloids? I've always listened to their songs and have been searching up things about them but for some reason there is no history of where they were born in or anything from their personal lives." Tails said.

"We of Yamaha Corp. do our best to keep our creations very secret from the public eye."

"Creations? You mean.." Sonic gasped

"Yes. The Vocaloids are not human but artificially created beings." Doctor Ken Makato further explained.

_**Flashback**_

"I was a scientist and researcher for Crypton Future Inc. I wanted to live up to my dreams and create something I had found myself that could probably benefit the world one day. This dream came across me when I and some of my colleagues had discovered ancient grounds belonging to a forgotten civilization unheard of by all.

**_Dr. Makato among several people were dressed in tan explorer outfits and equipment. They all had discovered an ancient temple; no one knew of the people who lived their though there were rumors that they are related to the natives in the land but not all agree. The temple's design was like Mayan yet it didn't have the same writing or the same paintings and the pillars were nothing of any history book recording._**

"It was a finding of a lifetime and what we had found was truly unbelievable beyond words."

**_As Makato and the people with him entered inside of the thousands of years old structure they were already in the middle of the room where the people have made their worship to whatever they believed in. In the middle of the entire place and set on a stone-made pillar there laid an oval shaped rock two times the size of a basketball._**

"That's when I had found it."

_**Makato was the first human in more than a millennium to actually touch the unknown artifact as he tried to rub off the dust to read what the writings on the stone were saying. He gazed upon the scribbles but couldn't decipher it as he did not know the people who wrote it. After seconds of putting his hand on the object it's letters began to glow a light greenish color flashing wildly, this did not really scare the scientist as it was more of a remarkable sight as the light show shined the entire room.  
**_

"I then heard the greatest sound my ears had ever listened to my entire lifetime."

**_As the glow appeared the sounds of music can be heard, it was like an alien music it was neither happy nor sad it was a sound that echoed into the hearts of those who would lend their ears upon it, it was an addictive sound but a sound that was too beautiful to get bored of. The sound just reached everyone in the rooms soul as if they had entered heaven by just listening._**

"That stone had something in it that even to this very day I had no idea what it was that gave beauty to my took the it to our headquarters for study and we had managed to record the sound. A year later I came up with this idea of using a robot to sing with the sound unfortunately this didn't work itself out as a robot didn't have the design to transfer the sound into a singing voice."

_**An attempt was made in one of the danger rooms on a robot, all the hard work was in vein as the sound couldn't be amplified or even obtained and it failed to make a voice even at the slightest.**_

"I then thought of instead of using a mechanical robot to sing why not an organic life form. At first the scientist at Crypton were not up for it as we didn't have the money or the technology to make such a thing and some of them ridiculed me for the idea that I thought was going to be a complete failure. Eventually they decided to give me one last chance so we worked with Yamaha Corporation to achieve this, we provide them shares for the project plus our own money and they provide us with all their machinery and the labs we needed."

"I had named this planned idea**_ Project Vocaloid._**"

**_Dr. Makato was in charge of the project as he guided everyone he could to follow all the steps to make it true. He came up with the sketches of a male and female body and various hairstyles from regular long hair to spiky and exotic tied in hairs; there was also colors such as pink, green, and blue suggested. Months to years had passed as the engineers involved with the project were advised to construct a large machine that would act as the final stage to creating what the doctor tried to achieve ambitiously, it was large enough to cover a group of humans, it was like a giant container with bullet-proof glass and mechanical hardware set up on the top attached with plugs to generators and nearby advanced computers placed in front view to keep eyes on the inside. _**

"I even needed the help of my own son Otei and daughter Siero for this."

**_Elsewhere Makato's male and female body sketches turned out to be for cloned out bodies for the project, in order to achieve this the scientist behind the works himself had to use the blood samples from his own son and daughter and make out the creation of cloning humans so that the project can progress which actually made it take more years. Ken Makato made the decisions on the eye color and the hair style and the height and body structure of the first two Vocaloids._**

"After years of never ending hard work and careful calculations and so much motivation the project was finally tested."

_**Several years had passed since the beginning of Project Vocaloid eventually it all came down to when the machines were built and the cloned bodies were made it was the time to begin testing the final stage of the creation of the Vocaloids. The two lifeless nude bodies of hairless clones one female and the other male were present in stretchers and covered in thin white blankets, they were both taken inside the container like machine where two cryo-like chambers were also designed inside. The bodies were put into their own chambers each and built-in gas masks were worn on their mouths and helmets were also built in as they were worn as well. The processing then began to test the first two ever Adam and Eve of the Vocaloids, the cryo-chambers had gas like chemical substance fumed inside which Makato and everyone with him could observe easily as they knew it was part of the machinery.**_

_**The program took more than ten minutes before it could fully complete as the computers informed after that the computer confirmed the project was completed and the cryo-chambers were opened up and the male and female bodies were the same as they were before they entered. The bodies were moved into an emergency room allowing the scientist including Makato to test them, it took a whole day but both genders began to grow hair; the female had milk chocolate brown short hair while the male had short Persian blue hair hours later they had both woken up and to Makato's surprise he was happy that things finally worked his way.**_

"I had named these first two successful beings Meiko the first female Vocaloid and Kaito the first male Vocaloid. Not only did I for the first time in the history of mankind create a new species of humanoids but the Vocaloid project went on as I dreamed of."

**_Meiko and Kaito were given schooling while they were programmed to act like teenagers they needed to know how to start small. The Vocaloids easily picked up on how to read and write and how to enjoy and judge, it was easy for them to understand the human world the fact they were actually born teenagers._**

"It took only a few days just for the two to grow up and know everything that is needed for their age which was intriguing but I wanted to find out if the ancient sound had fused in with their voices as I was intending."

**_Meiko and Kaito were summoned into a recording room where they tested their voices and it a monumental moment for everyone who knew and was working on Project Vocaloid the two artificial humans had become the first generation of created singers; their voices reflected the ancient sound and recreated it into a great form of singing unlike anything even pop stars hadn't reached._**

"And it did."

_**Flashback Ends**_

"Soon I followed up and created more Vocaloids with each success and the ones you see here where my creations that happened later." Makato finished.

"Wow that is so unbelievable to think after everything I've researched myself and our experience with Eggman I never would've thought even there would be such a project other than Shadow to create life." Tails said.

"Except Shadow was a weapon while these people are music, that's actually ingenious." Sonic praised.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Sorry it was so much writing_**


	7. A New Ceation

A ringing sound was heard which came from Makato's lab shirt pocket, when he pulled it out it was his personal walkie talkie.

"Ben what's going on?" Makato answered.

"We found an animal outside that looks like Sonic and Tails, he claims to know the two what do you want us to do with him." Cpt. Ben answered.

"Another animal what does it look like?"

"It appears to be a red colored echidna with spiky fists."

"Echidna?" Sonic noticed.

"Knuckles!" Both the blue hedgehog and the young fox realized.

"Knuckles?" Makato questioned.

"Sir knuckles is our friend please let him in." Tails explained worryingly.

Makato easily believed the friendly little animal who had gained him his trust. "Bring him here but don't allow any harm come to him." He responded finishing his talk with the security.

Moments passed and the secured entrance to the Vocaloids home was opened revealing Ben Dreyson once again but with a new animal showing up with the same form as Sonic and Tails.

"Hey Knuckles what'cha doing here trying to cause trouble or something?" Sonic welcomed his crimson animal friend jokingly.

"I should be asking you that I just saw these people take you so I followed them wanting to know what's going on." Knuckles said upsettingly.

"And who is he?" Luka asked the two first animals she and her friends had met.

"He's our good friend Knuckles the Echidna, we've shared adventures with him and fought side by side together for a long time." Tails introduced.

"If it wasn't for his attitude I'd think he was cute." Luka said in a calm and smart voice.

Knuckles blushed with an angered expression across his face then in his mind said. "I don't know if I should be mad or thankful at this girl."

Sonic then realized something as it just struck him immediately. "Hey wait a second why are we here to begin with?"

Tails then realized too "Yeah I just now wondered why have you brought us here we already saved your Vocaloids from Dr. Eggman we don't need any awards if that's what you're trying to give us."

"Oh I am sorry I almost forgot. The reason I had our team bring you here is because I wanted to have the pleasure of asking if you would like to stay here and maybe protect our children." Makato answered.

All three animals answered "What?"

Ben told them. "We realized how powerful Eggman was and how his weaponry far outmatches our own, but your abilities to take them down have not happened only once but more times than any could count. We face a threat like no other and only you can prevent Eggman from kidnapping and weaponizing Dr. Ken Makato's creations."

"So you are basically asking for our services?" Tails asked.

"Why yes and I would also like to know more about you three, all these abilities not other animal in the world possesses I would love to research them as well. Makato said happily.

"Gee I don't know what to say." Sonic wondered.

"I guess we could stay a bit and you can run some tests on us I mean it would be nice to get to know the Vocaloids more." Tails seemed to agree.

"If you do however please don't be too harsh with us we like to be treated as good as you did with your creations so please don't do things we're not comfortable with." Sonic added.

"I promise you we will not mistreat you and I will allow you to leave if you want to. Our place will always welcome you so before we begin experimenting I must consult with my workers about this matter, in the mean time make yourself at home there is enough for the three of you." Makato then walked off with confidence on a new project he could be working on.

Knuckles walked up to his two friends of different species. "So now you two want to show off your powers to them that's nice to hear."

"Well they want our helps so why not?" Tails said

"You do realize Eggman could be back anytime soon to capture them and he won't stop til he does." Sonic informed his echidna friend.

"Is he really that stubborn?" Len asked.

"He's a mad scientist he will always be back for more but don't worry we've fought and won our battles against him time and time again you can be sure he won't capture you again so easily." Tails said with confidence.

"You guys want to see the lab where we were created in?" Miku introduced.

The three colored animals were brought to the machinery lab the place where the Vocaloids were born. It was a big place with all kinds of machines and devices made to allow the biggest one to work, it was the glassed chamber room.

"This is it." Rin said.

Tails took a wide look at the place and found the amazement of the technology constructed.

"Wow this is incredible I would've never thought of building such things to create something so unthinkable." Tails said in astonishment.

The animal trio went inside the chamber room and saw atleast four human sized bedlike chambers which evidently showed them this was the thing that created the Vocaloids.

"Those are what made us the cryo-chambers, they've been upgraded since Meiko and Kaito were first made." Len explained.

Tails observed them. "They look like containers."

"Well yeah back then they used masks to pump in gas into your mouth but when me and Len were made they had our bodies locked in and allowed the chemicals to enter into our bodies, once the chemical enters the lifeless body starts to absorb it and you grow more human parts like hair and in time we began to breath and think." Rin elaborated.

Sonic playfully laid his back on the chamber as if it were a bed and relaxed. "Sure is a bit comfortable.

Tails went in the see more of the design noting the way it was built. Knuckles unlike the rest just sat with his arms crossed the least of the three interested in these things.

"Such a way to create life without the use of a living being." Knuckles thought.

Miku decided she wanted to take a seat so she leaned back at the nearest chair but she hadn't noticed her left palm had accidently pressed a particular big red button. Once she made the mistake the whole room began to alarm which every started to notice even Miku who surprisingly realized what she had just touched.

Suddenly the chamber front door shut immediately and Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic who were right in the chambers were caught off guard by them closing down on them and shutting them inside.

"Whaa!" Sonic yelled.

"Ahh!" Knuckles followed.

"Yahh!" Tails was the last.

"Miku what did you do?!" Luka yelled.

Len went over and noticed the button she pressed. "That's the button that activates it!"

"Oh no they're trapped in there." Rin worried.

The chamber was then covered in steam or smoke behind the bullet-proof glass that prevented it from coming out and because of it none of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles could be seen inside or anyone could see what happened to them in there.

Dr. Makato ran right in time to see something happening in his lab. "What's going on here!?" He yelled.

"The activation button was pressed while our three friends were still in there." Luka told him.

"What they can't be in there!" Makato said in a serious tone.

The chamber was still not finished even after the alarm finally went off.

"What's gonna happen to them?!" Miku feared.

"We don't know." Makato Acknowledged.

It took another minute for the chamber to remain closed then after that it opened up, everyone waited and worried and wanted to know the fate of their friends. Smoke exited the front entrance and the chambers that were inside were heard unlocked.

"Sonic! Tails! Knuckles are you all okay!?" Miku shouted out.

"Oohh!" Sonic moaned.

"Damn I feel so weird."Knuckles said weakly.

A taller shadow of where the three animals were started to appear in front of them which caused them some fright as to what was going on.

"I can't believe my eyes." Makato was in complete shock as were the singing teens.

Out from the smoking chamber Sonic was the first his two friends to came out limping as their whole body felt really weak from what happened inside the machine.

"Um Sonic this may be a bit of a shock to you." Miku tried to say slowly.

"What do you mean and how come you're shorter than me now I thought you were taller?" Sonic asked with a strange feeling.

Miku pulled out a compact mirror from her skirt pocket and opened it then carefully handed it to him so he could look into the mirror. "Just look at your face for a second." She said calmly.

Sonic took it with a little hesitation then stared into it only to find the most outrageous thing that ever happen to him in his entire life, as he looked at the mirror for a few second his realization started to build up until it struck him hard.

"What happened to my face!?" Sonic had just screamed out loud as he saw he no longer had the face of the hedgehog he once was.

"I can't believe this…..I…..I…I'm!" Sonic sweated.

"A human."Miku finished.

Sonic's whole body had changed into that of a teenaged human being, the only thing that remained of his past life as an animal was his pointed up hedgehog ears although his dark blue hair was clearly the same style but not as spikes.

"Also Sonic well….you're um…..well look down." Miku said quietly as she blushed while embarrassingly pointing her finger down.

"Gahh I'm naked!" Sonic tried to cover himself from the bottom.

All the girls could do was blush as they tried to stare away from Sonic.

"Hey what's going on?" Tails came out also woozy with Knuckles following.

The two others also had human forms like Sonic the difference was while Tails had his orange-yellow fox ears and his furry twin tails were still behind him he appeared as a 13 year old boy while Knuckles looked completely human with crimson red dreads.

Knuckles grabbed the frame of the metallic entrance to the chamber with his hand then that's when he saw his bone knuckles punctured out of his gloves longer than they were previously. The Echidna turned human they observed his pale skin.

"What happened to me?" Knuckles worried.

"Knuckles, Tails we're all human!" Sonic yelled to them.

"What!" Both Knuckles and Tails were very shocked to see what had just happened.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	8. First Test for Sonic

Sonic and his two friends were brought into the emergency room wondering about the accident that had changed their form. There were no other clothes around for now so Makato had them wear lab coats for the time being so that they could cover up their nudity; though they had only gloves and shoes to compensate which was little.

Sonic didn't mind standing up while Tails sat in the hospital bed and Knuckles went to the chair all of them to the doctors explanations while the four non animal teens also wanted to know what's going on so they stayed in the room with them.

"This is the first time ever in my experience for anything like this to happen." Dr. Makato was intrigued. "Animals turned into my Vocaloid creations why no one would've heard such a thing."

"I believe that when we inhaled your chemicals they transformed us like when you used it to shape the Vocaloids their form it pretty much did the same for us." Tails thought up.

"But look at us we still have the things from when we were animals, just look at my fists I still have my spiked claws and your two tails remain as is you and Sonics ears." Knuckles said.

"The chemicals were meant to give life to a lifeless body. It was suppose to give the body what we were intending my guess is that because you weren't human yet you still had form it instead changed your physical looks but it couldn't 100% make you human thus some of your traits were left in when you were animals." Makato theorized.

"Does this mean we still have our powers?" Sonic asked.

"You should although we may need to see if you have kept those too." Makato said.

"Wait a second if they had taken the same chemical we took wouldn't they be able to sing too?" Len realized.

"Yeah it was also the same thing that made us be able to sing could it also do that to them?" Miku followed.

"Those are good questions I think since we're here right now we should try and see the effects." Said Makato.

"Now wait a second I'm not a singer and neither are my friends, sorry but even if I was given the voice I never once tried singing at least not in this universe (AKA Sonic Underground XD)." Sonic relented.

"Oh come on Sonic it won't be that bad nothing worse could come out of it we're just trying it out." Tails encouraged.

"That's right it's a simple harmless test nothing more. Before we go any further though I think maybe you need some clothes." Makato informed making the three animal humans realize they still don't have actual clothes.

Into the recording room the former hedgehog, echidna, and fox were all dressed up and ready to sing behind the glass while wearing headphones next to a hanging microphone with the podium holding pages of musical lyrics in front of them.

"Hey Tails how's my unifom?" Len pressed the communication button from behind the glass as Tails was dressed in the young Vocaloids males summer sleeveless school uniform.

"It fits well except I had to cut holes from behind to fit my tails in, sorry." Tails apologized.

"It's fine I got more anyway." Len forgave.

Luka then pressed. "Be sure not to do anything wrong with Gakupos clothes."

Knuckles was dressed in Gakupo's black sleeved dress shirt and pants and his reaction to it was. "I don't care as long as they fit and if he does get mad I'll beat him up."

"I heard that." Gakupo said in a bit of annoyance. "I know they're our guest but I was still using the room for my next song."

"You don't even have a concert yet so don't complain." Luka said smartly.

Miku then use the button next. "Hey Sonic how's Kaito's shirt and pants?"

Sonic was wearing Kaitos Blue T-shirt and brown pants.

"I can tell blue was definitely his color luckily." Sonic complimented.

"Yeah I figured blue matches you so I thought Kaito's clothes were perfect." Miku agreed.

Dr. Makato decided to wrap things up so he used the button last to instruct them.

"Now Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all three of you read the words written on those pages, you each have one so try to obtain the voice any way you can. All you need to do is read the words and let your voice follow that is all it is to singing."

Sonic identified the top of the Lyrics and found the name of the song

"Open Your Heart." Sonic observed. "Well here goes I'll start."

Sonic cleared his throat then let his voice go to match the lyrics.

"Thunder, rain, and lightning." He started off simply.

"Danger, water rising clamour, sirens wailing, It's such a bad sign." Tails followed but was no better.

"Shadows of dark creatures, steel clouds floating in the air, people run for shelter, what's gonna happen to us!?" Knuckles of course didn't bring anything up either as his voice was downplayed.

Everyone in the control room didn't really find the singing as good as they were expecting.

All three of them then sang together

"All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake"  
"I see the chaos for everyone who are we what can we do"  
"You and i are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change"

They couldn't capture the same singing talent as the Vocaloids did; their singing wasn't even amateur they sounded closer to talking as their voices were either not fully released or they didn't know how to place the certain pitches.

"They don't know how to sing their voices aren't having the feeling." Luka said.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were still trying to get the hang of it. "Yours is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way I can lose"

"Is this really their first time singing?" Len said stupefied.

"I think maybe they need our help." Miku suggested then headed for the entrance out of the control room and into the recording room with Rin and Luka following her.

Sonic and his friends then stopped their singing when they got a surprise visit from the three female teens.

"Here let me help you." Miku lent a hand.

"Miku I'm sorry but singing isn't something I ever found myself doing." Sonic reluctantly disagreed.

"Trust me I was made to sing and I know you can have it in you to do it." Miku then gently grabbed both of Sonics gloved hands. "Look at me." She instructed.

Sonic then obeyed and looked into her young and beautiful face which he started to realize more each time he was near her.

"Sing with me and follow my voice." Miku said softly then closed her eyes.

Rin and Luka were also doing the same thing with Rin holding Tails hand and allowing him to look at her. "Follow me too Tails."

Luka tried to hold with Knuckles but he pulled back. "Let's just do it without the holding hands." Knuckles relented.

"Fine I don't even want to touch those pointed fists anyway." Luka agreed angrily.

Back with Miku the experienced teen slowly started off by calmly inhaling then with a low release she let her voice flow through with an Opera styled vocal. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Sonic was a bit off but followed anyway. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh."

"Did you feel it?" Miku asked.

"I kind of did somewhere in my voice I think I can feel my voice go along." Sonic answered.

Miku then continued releasing slightly louder than before. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Rin then taught Tails the same way. "Follow my voice , keep on going until you've found the level where your ability to release your voice lie."

"Okay." Tails listened.

Rin then performed. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh."

Luka didn't bother instructing so she got it on with and Knuckles had to follow as best he could. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

After taking the time to let their animal ears hear the sound of the Vocaloids females all three of them then those their eyes and did the same thing they were told to.

Sonic: "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Tails: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Knuckles: "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

The voices were heard for minutes but ended shortly after with the girls finishing first letting the three off to own their own voices. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles slowed down their howling then stopped completely after feeling much of it.

"Were you able to feel your voice." Rin asked Tails.

"This is the coolest thing that's ever happened to me, I actually think I can sing." Tails said happily.

"Thanks it felt good." Knuckles said to Luka.

"You don't have to act so tough just because you don't think singing is man enough for you." Luka joked.

"I think I'll give it another try with the mic." Sonic went back to the microphone then tried it again.

"Can't hold on much longer; but I will never let go!"

Tails also wanted to continue. "I know it's a one way track; tell me now how long this will last!"

Knuckles went with them to finish the song. "I'm not gonna think this way; nor will I count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn."

Tails: "Now I see what I've gotta do!"

Sonic: "Open your heart, it's gonna be all right!"

"Yes they did it." Makato said happily as the testing was a success.

"Who are they? Did you make more you never told us you were going to?" Gakupo asked the doctor.

"You'll know about it soon enough Gakupo." Len told him for now.

Miku, Luka, and Rin found them very good singers and loved how they used their voices now that they have the talent for them.

The three of them then sang together.

If it won't stop, there will be no future for us  
Its heart is tied down by all the hate; gotta set him free

I know it's a one way track; tell me now how long this will last  
Close my eyes and feel it burn; now I see what I've gotta do

Gotta open your heart dude

Open your heart, it's gonna be all right, yeah

Open your heart  
Open your heart

Sonic finished: "Yeeeeeaaaaaah!"

_**To be Continued…**_


End file.
